Banapo
Banapo, formerly known as the Free City of Banastair (or FCB), and Lucagrad, is a satellite state of the Sylvian Union, currently undergoing construction of the new city of Banapo. Former members of Banapo include member of Toe Gang, ongstoes., and Gupcakeman. Ongoing members of Banapo include Banastair, Swaglord of Banapo and Scampo12, the immovable rock of Banapo, who has remained in the faction despite many political changes. National Colour(s): Yellow green, Red The meaning of the motto JPEGMAFIA said this in Whole Foods, it's a good song. History Banastair When Banastair joined the server, he created a state called Banastair in the mesa south of Goomlandia, and allied with them. Banastair offered FlyingGMM an alliance with Sylvia, as well as breaking his existing alliance with Goomlandia in exchange for help in taking over New Arcadia. FlyingGMM dissuaded Banastair from this lofty ambition, and instead offered him a position of leader of the planned Free City of Lania, situated in the plains and swamps to the central north of the old map. Banastair accepted, and it was renamed as the Free City of Banastair (FCB). Banastair accepted the deal and relocated, forming the FCB. The deal was ratified by the Sylvian Parliament on March 4th, 2019. Free City of Banastair The FCB was founded by Banastair as a Sylvian protectorate state, and started to grow at the north side of the map. It continued to grow with materials, diplomatic support, and labor (such as the efforts of argetlam04, who served as architect of the city) provided by Sylvia. On March 10th, 2019, ongstoes joined the server and became co-leader of the FCB. Banastair and ongstoes then built the FCB castle next to the docks. Scampo12 joined the FCB on April 4th, 2019. After Banastair moved to the current location of Lucagrad, he told both Goomlandia and the Sylvian Union that he would help them in defensive wars against each other but not offensive wars, despite the Sylvian Union making no requirement of the FCB that they join the Sylvian Union's wars. The Sylvian Union had no knowledge of the agreement made with Goomlandia. These agreements were undisputed for a long time, until Goomyman77, leader of Goomlandia, created a discord server called the Eastern Defense Coordination server. This server included Goomyman77 himself, PlasmaMintz, Dinoking93, MithicSpirit, and a few others. Unfortunately, a member of the server informed the Sylvian Union that Banastair was in the channel. The leaker of this information was never uncovered, however the channel turned out to be made to leak fake war plans to the SU as well as to test Banastair's loyalty to Goomlandia. Banastair, much to the upset of the Sylvians, and likely as a result of his unwillingness to betray either party, did not inform the Sylvian Union of the invasion plans being drawn up against them despite his oath of allegiance to the Sylvian Union. Due to this information, the Sylvians began to search for a replacement ruler. Banastair, according to screenshots provided by the Sylvians' source, was in cooperation with these plans, even allowing Goomnest to invade the Sylvian Union through the FCB. As for Banastair, he claims that he didn't tell Sylvia of these plans because he didn't want to announce anything prematurely. Banastair maintains that he had no intentions of betraying either Goomlandia or the Sylvian Union. After diplomacy heated up over what to do with the protectorate state the Sylvians viewed as rogue, Banastair left the server. Amidst this power vacuum, a secession scramble began. Banastair entrusted the throne to Scampo12, however the Sylvians did not see Banastair's decisions as legitimate due to his being a traitor in their eyes. Believing that their appointment of Banastair allotted them the right to appoint future FCB leaders as well, the Sylvians selected Cassti, a kindhearted Montrosian renowned for being almost entirely impossible to dislike, to take Banastair's place. However, due to logistical issues, Cassti never actually took up leadership. Lucagrad In late May 2019, Lucavario expressed extreme interest in revitalizing the stagnant Free City of Banastair, whose sole inhabitant Scampo12 was left in a legal limbo unable to make political moves themself due to the Sylvians' still-pending replacement of Banastair. After explaining his ambitions for the state to the Sylvian Parliament, Lucavario was allowed to emigrate from Montrose to become the leader of the FCB. On May 19th, 2019, the FCB changed its name to Lucagrad. After supposedly leaving the server, Banastair secretly re-joined the LGS Minecraft server under the new name "DrRussell" and disguised himself as Scampo12's friend. He pretended to be this character for 1 month and 5 days before revealing himself to be Banastair in disguise. Nothing actually came of this stunt, as Banastair was not interested in playing ingame again, but it is an interesting morsel of trivia nonetheless. On the 1st July, 2019, Lucavario was kicked out of Lucagrad due to inactivity and a lack of any help to the nation shown, Scampo12 had proven himself to be a loyal and trustworthy member of the state for several months now, so Sylvia made a descision on the new leader of Lucagrad, and thus, Scampo12 became the new Kniaz of Lucagrad. Guptacakeman joined Lucagrad after being kicked out of Goomlandia, the 3 members of Lucagrad fought alongside Sylvia in the war against Vailan. All 3 members earned a Hero of the Union medal from the Sylvian Union for their heroic acts and for their selflessness and aggression during the war. Guptacakeman slowly lost interest in Lucagrad as he felt he was not given enough freedom in the state. This lead to an argument between himself and Lucagrad, leading him to leave Lucagrad, taking most of its land with him. After the incident with Gupta, both Scampo12 and Banastair felt very unmotivated and cheated out of their fun on the server, they felt something needed to change. On 11/08/19, Scampo12 announced his departure from the server, as he was going on a hiatus in protest to Bobby Shmurda being in jail. This left Lucagrad inactive as Banastair was not on often and Guptacakeman was kicked out of the nation. The Banapo Redemption On 1/19/20, Scampo12 announced his hiatus was over and he would be returning to the server. He also announced that himself and Banastair were now co leaders, and that Lucagrad was now titled Banapo. They will soon be starting construction on the city of Banapo and have high hopes for the nation to come.